CODENAME: Black Dragon
by Skeletor1991
Summary: The tale of Black Dragon Squad and the fight to liberate Australia during the One Year War. A Mobile Suit Gundam Story.


"I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones." _**Albert Einstein**_

Introduction: The War So Far

The One Year War. To the Principality of Zeon, a simple war for independence. For Federation Earth forces, a genocide-like catastrophe that left millions, even billions dead. No one could suspect what consequences the war would leave behind. This confrontation took warfare to a whole new level.

The war itself started on January 3, UC 0079 with the beginning of the One Week War. Zeon forces began surprise attacks on almost every Federation Earth space colony. With the Federation in confusion, Zeon forces take control on of the space colony _Island Iiffish_ and send it towards Earth. _Island Iiffish_ hits the city of Sydney, Australia and completely decimates the entire metropolis.

It's not till months later that Federation forces finally begin deploying mobile suit to resist against the Zeon's mobile suit army. As more mobile suits are created, Operation Odessa begins the start of the Federation counterattack against Zeon troops. With the operation a complete success, Federation forces begin the long and bloody campaign to drive the Zeon back into space.

Days after Operation Odessa, multiple campaigns were made in numerous regions of the Earth. One of these counterattacks was the assault to liberate the Lepanto region in North Africa.

Chapter 1: "Good Start for a Counterattack"

November 19, UC 0079

Lepanto Region, North Africa 0125 Hours

An eerie darkness swept over the countryside of North Africa early in the morning. Silence struck the land. It seemed as if there wasn't even a war going on in the area. Suddenly, movement was made. Three towering figures rose from small forest. Each one was identical to the other one. All stood about 18 meters tall, colored in a dark grayish tone and carried small 100mm machine guns at their waist. Inside each one sat a Federation Earth mobile suit pilot. The mobile suit in the rear was piloted by Corporal Jonathan Oswald, who at the time was just a simple mobile suit pilot part of a very small infantry division.

The team continued its nightly patrol through the countryside, looking for any Zeon resistance. Sergeant Watson, the squad's leader, turned towards the mobile suit in the middle. "Picking anything up on that scanner," he said. There was a pause, then a voice replied, "Nothing yet sir." Watson turned back around and continued moving his mobile suit forward, "Ah there's probably nothing out here," he exclaimed, "We'll move up another kilometer and then head back to base." Jonathan just kept silent and pushed his mobile suit forward.

As they got about 500 meters farther, Jonathan thought he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his control to the right and moved the mobile suit in the same direction. "What is it Corporal," Watson asked. Jonathan took a second before replying, "Uh…nothing sir, just thought I saw something over there." Then out of left side of his eye, he spot a small pinkish dot pointed towards him. Before he could turn the suit around, a MS-05 Zaku II had come up from cover, pulled out it's heat tomahawk and made an upward slash into the mobile suit in the middle of the squad.

The slash created a massive opening through the middle of the chest on the mobile suit, which killed the pilot instantly. Watson and Jonathan both turn towards the Zaku and unloaded the magazines in their machine guns. As the Zaku fell to the ground beside the other mobile suit, three more Zaku IIs revealed themselves from under the tree line.

Each Zaku II was had an olive tint to it while showing the emblems of their loyalty to Zeon. They carried a standard issued 120mm machine gun or their close quarter's heat tomahawk. To Federation Earth forces, they looked like demons sent straight from Hell to kill them.

Watson pulled out his beam saber and turned to strike at the Zaku behind him. Jonathan turned his jet boosters on and made distance between him and the other two Zakus. Quickly, he pulled up his machine gun and began to fire at one of the Zakus. The other one pulled back and made a dash towards Watson. Luckily, Watson noticed him from behind and made a circular slice at the Zaku. The saber made direct impact with the legs of the Zaku. Its upper body quickly dropped to the ground and was immobilized.

"Sergeant, you doing alright over there," Jonathan yelled after seeing the first Zaku fall. There was silence over then radio once again, and then a Watson's voice was heard in a relieved tone, "Yeah, I'm doing fine so far." After hearing this, Jonathan decided to be a real pilot and took his saber into hand to join the fray.

Jonathan's target had regrouped with its other comrade after see his brethren fall. Both men charged the Zakus with the sabers at ready. Skillfully, Jonathan made three quick slashes at his mark. The Zaku dodge each swipe and got behind both mobile suits. In one instantaneous move, the Zaku pulled out its machine guns and fired five rounds into Watson's mobile suit. Watson's mobile suit couldn't take the firepower and fell to the ground. "WATSON," Jonathan yelled as he watched his Sergeant fall to onto the Earth.

Jonathan's angry suddenly gave him power. He pulled out his machine gun in one hand, saber in the other and in one graceful shift, he shot down one Zaku, sliced the other in half. Finally, the ambush was over.

Jonathan dash over to his commanding officer's mobile suit and disembarked his own. He step up to the cockpit of the mobile suit and unlocked the hatches. The hatch up and smoke poured from inside it. It was then that Jonathan finally saw what casualties of war really are like. Inside laid Sergeant Watson's corpse, half of his upper right body missing and his left leg gone. At first sight to this, all Jonathan Oswald could do was scream.

Chapter 2: "We Got a Long Road Ahead"

November 21, UC 0079

Somewhere in Western Europe, 1145 Hours

Lieutenant Jonathan Oswald pressed his index finger inward on the trigger; a small burst of 100mm machine gun rounds ignited from the barrel of his mobile suit's gun. The rounds raced towards a large circular target, which shredded into piece on contact with the bullets. "Perfect shot sir," a voice said over his radio. Jonathan sighed in relief.

The young officer waited peacefully as his mobile suit lowered him to the ground. As he took his stride onto the earth, a voice came from his mobile suit's loudspeaker, "Alrighty, Lieutenant, we'll load her up and have her ready in no time." Jonathan just waved back and began walking out of the garage.

As he began to walk, the youthful Lieutenant examined to area around him and took a breath. The heavens were a stunning, bright sapphire blue that seem to rush across the forever. To him, it didn't even seem like a war was going on around him. It seemed like Earth was just a perfect, natural utopia that nothing could harm.

"Lieutenant Oswald." A voice brought him back down to Earth. He turned around and was eye to eye with the military base's commander. At instinct, Jonathan saluted the man. "At ease John," the commander said. Jonathan lowered his hand as ordered. "Lieutenant, I've been looking for you all day," said the commander, "I need you to come with me to meet your new squad." "New squad," Jonathan questioned.

The commander and Jonathan slowly made there way to another hanger near the back of the military base. It seemed to be one of the more older and out-dated hangers out of the whole base. "Never seen this before sir," Jonathan said. In quiet chuckle, the commander spoke, "Not many have before." Then a thought came in the back oh Jonathan's mind, "_Great, now I'm going to be part of some laid-back squad."_ But one thing caught his attention as he approached the hanger. As they made it to the entrance, a small black crest with the head of a dragon was positioned near the top of the hanger. For the few seconds that Jonathan got a glance at the emblem, it awed him and told him that this is more important than he would expect.

As Jonathan entered the hefty hanger, he was surprised to see so many engineers and workers in the hanger. Engineers ran around the hanger, work on the mobile suits and preparing them for some sort of mission. Then another sight caught his attention. His mobile suit was in front of the others, suiting up like all the others. What truly got his awareness was the same dragon emblem as before being painted on his suit.

"What team is this," Jonathan questioned the commander. The commander chuckled again before replying, "This is probably the best squad I have on the entire military base itself. It has been in action since the beginning of the war and will till the end. The team lost its commanding officer about a week ago and needs a new one. With what we saw back in Africa, I think you would make a great leader."

After hearing this whole speech, all Jonathan could do is shrug his shoulders and say, "Huh. Alright….you can count me in then." The commander nodded in agreement, "Good. Well then. Welcome the 97th Mobile Suit Special Forces Team, Codename: Black Dragon." This "commissioning" into the Black Dragons gave Jonathan a sort of importance. He felt as if he was truly part of this war.

The commander led the way to a small area in the back of the hanger. Here, a hover truck had been parked and a small group of soldiers stood, talking to one another. "Black Dragons," the commander said to the soldiers. Everyone in the group formed a line of attention and saluted the old man.

"Black Dragons, allow me to introduce your new squad leader, Lieutenant Jonathan Oswald," the commander said. Everyone's eyes locked onto the young officer. Jonathan just stared back. In his mind, all Jonathan could think of is that _this_ is the kind of crew he was in charge of. The crew looked like a bunch of crummy men and women that were just thrown together. But just then he remembered what the commander said. They had been seeing action since the beginning of the war. To him, they seemed like heroes now. "Pleasure is all mine," Jonathan said to the squad. Everyone either began muttering to one another or just nodded back at him. A puzzled look came over Jonathan's face.

"Now then you can become friends and what not later, Jonathan it's time to see you mobile suit," the commander exclaimed. Jonathan nodded and began following the general.

As they approached the mobile suits, a tall, slimmer man walked up to them. "Ah, Lieutenant that is Sergeant Milton, the best engineer the Black Dragons can offer," the commander exclaimed.

Milton just stared at Jonathan for a moment. "Well what'cha know, we got ourselves a youngster this time," Milton said. "Sergeant, will you show the Lieutenant his mobile suit," asked the commander.

The trio made there way back to Jonathan's mobile suit. For the most part, it looked the same other than some spots painted black and a few Black Dragon emblems. "Here she is," Milton started, "The RGM-79 GM. A work of beauty indeed; all we did was added a few Vulcan cannons on the head, a few radars sensors here and there, not too much."

Jonathan took a look up at his mobile suit. He never really had the chance to take a good look at it. The dark color of gray gave the suit a shiny look to it. It was amazement indeed to Jonathan, how technology could evolve so much so quickly. How because of these mobile suits, warfare has changed into not little battles anymore, but brutal campaigns that could change that faces of the planet forever.

After the "informative speech" made by Milton about the mobile suit, Jonathan and the general made to way to the "War Room" of the hanger. In it was nothing more than just a few tables with war plans, maps and documents. Once the two made it inside, the two were met by a bigger, bulkier man. Jonathan recognized him from the group of soldiers earlier. "Ah, Lieutenant, this is your second-in-command, Sergeant Marcus O'Neil," the commander said. The Sergeant nodded his head and made his way towards a table with a map of a land of some sort on it.

The trio gathered around the large map and began studying the features. Jonathan now recognized this was a map of Australia. But what caught his attention on it were multiple markers and lines scattered across the whole map.

"Alright Lieutenant, this is your team's newest mission," the commander said point downward to the map. "What is it," Jonathan asked. "Operation Rainbow Valley," Marcus said from across the table. "Rainbow Valley," Jonathan said with a grin before starting to laugh, "Why such a dumb name?" "Don't worry about the name kid," Marcus replied. Jonathan stopped laughing and gave Marcus a cold stare. "This operation is the liberation of Australia," the commander stated, interrupting the two's clash, "Multiply divisions of soldiers and mobile suits will be hitting the continent at one time. Your team will be hitting a crucial Zeon supply route."

All Jonathan could do at this point is stare down at the map and study what he thought was the "supply route." Marcus was even looking at it as well. "When do we head out," Jonathan asked. "We suspect to start the operation in about two days," the commander stopped before going on, "My best guess is you prepare yourself for a long fight, we got a long road ahead of us." The commander saluted the men and they returned the address before turning and exiting the room.

Marcus sighed, "God this is going to suck." "Ah come on Marcus, it won't be that bad," Jonathan said with a bit of excitement. "Shut up sir," he replied. Slowly, Marcus made his way to the doorway and noticed Jonathan wasn't following. "Well are you going to sit there all day or are we going to go meet the others," Marcus said with a bit of anger. Jonathan just stared back before following.

The two men man there way back to the hover truck in the back of the hanger. Every soldier was there chatting away as before. "Dragons," Marcus yelled. Quickly, the entire group went silent and looked at the duo. "I've come to introduce our new leader to you all," he continued. Still, everyone was quiet.

Both men walked over to the first man in the line. "This is Corporal Mitchell Anderson, the squad's marksman," Marcus said. Mitchell just nodded back. They moved to the next pilot. "Jonathan, Private Alex Miller, our support specialist." "Pleasure to fight under you sir," Alex said. Jonathan nodded back. Now they were onto the third. "Meet Private Mathew Riner, explosive specialist." "I just like to light stuff on fire is all," Mathew replied. Everyone let a little chuckle out.

Finally, the two made it to the end of the line. Jonathan examined the last soldier. To his surprised, a woman. "And this is Jessica, our teams field specialist," Marcus exclaimed. "Well, well, well, our new leader isn't bad looking." Jonathan could feel is face turning a little red at the comment.

"Well kid, welcome to the squad," Marcus finally said. Jonathan felt a bit of pride fall onto him at that moment. These six could be seen as heroes after the war. To him, this is what it feels like to be a real soldier. Marcus spoke up after a moment of silence fell, "So kid, wanna tell the crew about the mission." Instantly, Jonathan snapped back to reality. "Alright team, were heading to Australia," Jonathan started, "Were going to take out a Zeon supply line there. Expect some heavy fighting and some long nights. Now everyone, get ready, we head out in two day." "YES SIR," everyone replied. The entire group disbanded and went their separate ways, everyone had to prepare physically, and mentally.

Chapter 3: "And So It Begins"

November 23, UC 0079

Somewhere Over Australia, 0600 Hours

The early morning cold was still resting on the Australian turf. Still, the sun rested under the horizon. Zeon forces in the region were preoccupied at the time. Ideas like a Federation counterattack were the lease of their worries.

There was silence throughout the ship. Everyone waited inside their mobile suits for the moment to launch. Jonathan was the quietest of the crew. To him, this mission meant a lot. It was his first time leading a squad. Losing just one person could mean it all in the assignment. He couldn't let anyone down while they were here.

"Black Dragon," a voice said from inside Jonathan's radio, "We are arriving at the drop zone. Prepare for the area to be hot." Suddenly from behind him, Jonathan watched as the back hatches open up widely and gave view to early morning skies. He could hear his mobile suit detach from support cables and feel the suit slowly slide out of position. In seconds his suit was midair and heading towards the grounds. With his piloting, he quickly turned on the back thrusters and the suit began to lose speed as it gently land on the ground.

The Lieutenant watched as another two objects fell out of the ship, Marcus's mobile suit and Jessica in the hover truck. Both machines turned on their thrusters and landed almost identically as Jonathan did. As they landed, Jonathan pulled out his 100mm machine gun and assault shield from the back of his suit, ready for combat. "Jessica, what's the situation with the rest of the squad," he asked as they approached him. "They are landing now, about 2km north of us," Jessica replied. "Alright, lets take out what we need to here and then move to their position," Marcus exclaimed. All three began their way towards their first objective in this long liberation.

Slowly, the two iron and steel "mechs" made their way through a large forest terrain. Each one scanned every horizon for signs of any life, or foes. "What's the radar picking up Jessica," Jonathan asked. Inside the hover truck following the mobile suits, Jessica turned her attention to a small screen near the front of the vehicle. She studied the screen for a moment before returning to her radio. "I'm picking up a faint signal to the south, that maybe the target," she said.

Jonathan took a glance over at a small map lying beside his seat. The team's objective was to make a small raid on the supply line that is keeping the Zeon forces alive. Other units and companies were beginning to secure key points in the main assault. Squad 1 (Jonathan, Marcus, Jessica) would take out a small supply convoy while Squad 2 (Alex, Mitchell, Mathew) would head north and secure a small sector of the line.

From the looks of Jonathan's map, the team was in the right position. "Marcus, we're here," Jonathan said. "Roger that," Marcus replied. Marcus turned his mobile suit to his left and point towards a small cliff terrain. "Sir, I'll head towards that area," he said, "I can use my 180mm cannon as a sniper rifle." "Roger," Jonathan replied.

Marcus pulled forward on his controls and pushed his mobile suit towards the cliffs. Meanwhile, Jonathan moved back into the forest terrain at his rear. He lowered his suit so it leveled with the trees. "Jonathan," Jessica said over the comm. radio. Jonathan turned his microphone on to reply, "Yes." "Sir, I'm picking up our target again, it's coming in quick." "Ok, Marcus, I want you to take first shot. Hit the first target in the group. We will be able to hit them hard from there." "Any idea what we are facing exactly," Marcus asked. "Radar is showing at least three mobile suits," Jessica replied, "What models they are, can't tell you."

Jonathan waited and listened for the target to make its way towards them. "Sir, I've got three Zaku-Is moving up the road," Marcus said over the radio. "Good. Don't fire till you have a clear shot at your first mark," Jonathan replied. "Roger that."

The two mobile suits waited as three large Zeon mobile suits slowly walk up the road. In between the Zakus were five small supply trucks and two assault tanks. Jonathan could barley see Marcus as he moved the 180mm cannon up to his suit's shoulder and fired down at the leading Zaku. At incredible speed, the 180mm round smashed downward into the Zaku-I.

The round detonated and in almost an instant, the Zaku erupted in to an outburst of flames. Along with it, two supply trucks were destroyed in the impact. Jonathan took action at this moment and raised his 100mm machine gun to his mobile suit's shoulder. He quickly fired a short 3-round burst into the second Zaku. Each round ripped through the Zaku; disabling it from action.

Up on the cliff, Marcus reloaded his cannon and aimed at the final mobile suit. Marcus fired downward again. The Zaku-I dodged the round; leaving only a small opening in its right arm. Quickly, the Zaku lost concentration with Marcus and charged Jonathan with it's 120mm machine gun blazing. Jonathan pushed his machine gun to his hip and fired the remaining rounds left in his magazine. Half the rounds punctured Zaku armor and demolished the interior gears of the suit. Suddenly, the suit exploded, sending large pieces of shrapnel and metals flying into multiple directions.

Jonathan and Jessica came out from the tree line and onto the road. Marcus rejoined the two as well. "Looks like that's it," Marcus said. "Agree," Jonathan replied. "Well let's head north. We can meet up with 2nd squad," Jessica said. The team turned north and began moving towards their comrades.

Alex gripped the firing trigger as the squad moved closer to the targeting position. "Eyes open squad," Mitchell said over his microphone. To them, what seem like only a couple hundred meters seem kilometers away. Again, Alex gripped his trigger as hard as he could, ready to fire his 180mm cannon. Beside his mobile suit, Mathew's mobile suit moved forward with its 100mm machine at ready. Both men were at point while Mitchell followed up behind them with his high-powered laser rifle ready to fire.

"Ugh, why did Jessica have to go with them," Mathew said. "Well look at the Brightside," Alex replied, "At least there are three of us here." "Ah whatever," Mathew grunted.

"Alright you two, hold," Mitchell ordered. Alex and Mathew halted their mobile suits. From behind them, Mitchell moved the scope his rifle up to his mobile suit's visor. This gave him a 40x view of the horizon. "Looks clear," Mitchell said, "Let's move quickly and take up position." All three RGM-79s moved swiftly towards their objective.

Alex was the first to make it to the road. He searched the area, looking for any opposition. It was quiet. Mitchell came up the road from behind Alex and prepared at large beacon.

"Cover me while I get this going," Mitchell said. Alex looked over at Mitchell's mobile suit and watched silently as it worked with a large antenna-like mechinisim. The RGM placed the beacon on the ground and acrivated it.

Alex looked back at his radar system as it lighted up with a large wave-like pattern. "Ok it's online," Alex said. As he watched the radar do it's work, he noticed three objects appear. "We got something on here," Mathew said. "That can't be them," Mitchell said. He paused to double-check the radar, "Nope, we got Zeon moving our way."

Alex jolted straight for his firing-trigger. He knew this could turn ugly. To think he was one of the newest recruits on the team and combat in general. Private Alex Miller was in the squad for only a month before Operation Rainbow Valley. With only seeing combat once before hand, everything was new to him.

In instinct, Alex pulled in cannon to his suit's shoulder and pointed westward. Then he thought he saw something….but maybe it was something from inside he was _thinking_ he….there it was again. He wasn't positive what he was seeing but it looked like a human figure. "Sir," Alex said with a bit of a shake in his voice. "What is it," Mitchell said aiming his rifle in the same direction. "I think I see them," Alex replied. _"How's that possible,"_ Mitchell thought. Even with his scoped-rifle, he couldn't spot a thing.

Then something came into sight in his scope. A SMALL RED DOT! Mitchell pointed forward at the dot and fired a single beam-particle laser at it. The beam rushed swiftly at the dot out on the horizon. When it made contact, the dot vanished. "Whh…what was that," Alex asked. "We got company," was all Mitchell could say.

Two Zaku-I rushed forward from the North, at flanking speeds. Mathew turned his mobile suit with his machine gun firing constantly. Multiple rounds ripped through the first Zaku-I, but it continued forward. Alex knew it was his turn and fired a massive 180mm round out of his cannon. The shell smashed through the second Zaku and erupted into an inferno.

Flames rained from the remaining lower-torso of the Zaku. The first charging Zaku turned back to his fellow dead comrade. With the distraction, Alex pulled his beam saber out and made a vertical slash at the remaining suit. Metal and flames were all that remained on the field now.

To think, the whole conflict only last, a couple seconds. Mitchell was focusing only on one Zaku that he really didn't even see. When he was finally able to turn his suit to check on the others, two destroyed Zakus were all that was left. "My my," Mitchell said. "Yeah I guess what really can handle it ourselves," Mathew replied. Alex gave a little chuckle, "Ha ha, you didn't even take one down." Mathew just went shrugged his shoulders, even though none of them could see him do it.

By now the morning sun was starting to rise and showed life in land. Finally, both teams joined together again to secure their first chunk of the Zeon supply line. Jonathan was relieved to see no one was injured, or worse.

Day 1 of the liberation of Australia was seen as a "simple" day for Federation forces. Various mobile suit units made it to their objectives with little to no resistance. But little did they know, the country would not be taken back without a fight.


End file.
